


How We All Make It

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awesome Hair and Hot Sex all the way, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t realize that she’s actually <i>happy</i> until she’s looking at herself in the mirror, beaming triumphantly with her hair a mess and her lips still slightly swollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We All Make It

She doesn’t realize that she’s actually _happy_ until she’s looking at herself in the mirror, beaming triumphantly with her hair a mess and her lips still slightly swollen.

Not that she wasn’t actually happy _before_ of course. Life has, on the whole, been okay up until this moment. Sure, there was her dad – bastard – but her and Lennie had gotten away from him pretty quickly. And, yeah, she’d dropped out of high school and had to quit ice skating because they just didn’t have enough money. And, _yeah_ , the few minor misdemeanours and whole indulgence in a life of crime wouldn’t look too good on the old happiness records… But generally happy! Acceptably cheerful! Full of fineness in practically every way!

This feels different.

This doesn’t feel general, or acceptable, or merely fine. This… Feels permanent, fulfilling, great in a way that pretty much nothing has ever felt before. This sends a ball of warmth expanding in her gut, so intensely that she feels like spinning around in circles like a giddy teenager. This is _right_.

“Lisa!” Barry calls from the bedroom, probably still sprawled bonelessly on the bed despite all that super speed and all that much vaunted recovery period, “are you gonna be in there forever, or…?”

This is right.

She allows herself one final beam in the mirror, one blown kiss… And then turns and practically skips back to the bedroom, ready for round two in a way that feels so perfect that she can hardly believe it.


End file.
